


star (별)

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [7]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A bit sad, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: when Rocky found out about Sanha’s depression during autumn story after months and even years later, Rocky still worriesmain: socky





	star (별)

When Rocky found out about Sanha's depression, he felt his heart drop. He felt sad at first, before becoming angry. Not with Sanha, no, never with Sanha. But he felt angry at himself. He was always closer to Sanha because of their age, and he felt guilty that he never even noticed that there was a change in the maknae.

 

After the youngest's revelation, Rocky had become quite alert and would always pay more attention whenever Sanha was in the vicinity. He may have not known and had not done anything during the past, but he for damn sure will try to do anything before Sanha would fall into that pit of despair again. He never wants Sanha to feel that he was alone ever again. And from the way things are now, he knew the hyungs are more extra protective of the maknae more than ever. It was also a wake up call for them, that everyone will have those low moments, and they all should be there for each other. It was just sad that Sanha, and also Eunwoo, had ever felt those.

 

When Rocky and Sanha had gotten together, there was nothing much that changed, except for more physical affections, and they were able to express their love for the other, now that they were able to. It also just made Rocky more protective of his boyfriend, and he promised himself that he would do everything he can as Sanha's boyfriend to make him as happy as possible.

 

There were times though that things were just too much for the younger and Rocky's heart constricts every time he'd see a blank expression in the eyes of one of the happiest person he knew.

 

Just like now.

 

Rocky calmly ran his hands through Sanha's hair as the latter lay with his head on Rocky's lap. Rocky was on the couch in their living room watching some tv.

 

The hyungs had schedules for the day, Jin Jin and Sanha were on some type of interview while MJ, Eunwoo and Bin were on another. Rocky wasn't included because he had a separate schedule as well, but his ended early which left him alone during the afternoon when he arrived home. After washing up, he turned the tv on and left it open on some random channel, that he wasn't even focusing on, his head trying to come up with new lyrics for a potentially new song.

 

His head had snapped up when the front door to their dormitory had opened and Sanha had came in slumped. Before Rocky could say anything, his boyfriend had dropped his bag somewhere and immediately laid down on Rocky's lap.

 

"Hey, baby," he had said softly in greeting, and the younger only replied with a hum. Sanha had his eyes closed and was faced towards Rocky's stomach. Rocky had then slipped his hands between the feathery hairs on Sanha's head, knowing the comfort it brought to the maknae. There was just something soothing about someone running their hands in their hair, Rocky could support that.

 

After a few moments of silence, Rocky had been watching Sanha's face the whole time and he smiled when Sanha opened his eyes and murmured a soft, "Hello."

 

"Hi."

 

"Do you mind..." Sanha trailed off, gesturing to his position on the older, and Rocky shook his head immediately. Sanha smiled in thanks.

 

"Oh," Rocky exclaimed softly, prompting a questioning look from Sanha, "how come you came home alone? Where's Jin Jin-hyung?"

 

"He went to pick up the others and to buy dinner."

 

"Ahh, and you didn't want to go?" Rocky asked, already knowing the answer.

 

Sanha shook his head 'no', "I just wanted to go home."

 

Rocky looked as Sanha closed his eyes again, curling up in the small couch he and Rocky were in.

 

"I'm so tired," Sanha's mumbled words came a beat later, and Rocky knew it was one of those bad days. They had a few of those, with their hectic schedules and little to no sleep, it was inevitable that some of them or even all of them will finally crash. It took a lot of emotional toll just to get by.

 

"I know," Rocky soothed. He wished he could do something for his boyfriend, but he knew sometimes Sanha just wanted to rest and have someone just be there.

 

Sanha blinked his eyes open and Rocky could see the glistening in his eyes. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, lingering there for a moment. When he pulled away, Sanha moved up a bit and wrapped his arms (as much as he could anyway with the weird angle, but Rocky didn't stop him) around Rocky's middle, his face smushed in Rocky's stomach.

 

Rocky sighed softly, running his hand up and down Sanha's back, before he started humming a familiar song. It was one of the songs in their mini album "Autumn Story". He thought it kind of fits the situation. Sanha tightened his hold when he heard Rocky had started to hum, and he gave a sound of approval which made Rocky smile. Eventually, he started singing the words.

 

 _haji anneun sunsuhami neoye maeryeogi dwae_  
himdeul ttaedo neoye haemalkeumen jangsa eopne  
ijeneun naege gidae ureotjana geuttae  
heorichume du soneul sujubge ollyeo

Innocence is your charm

Even when things are hard, your brightness is no match

Now lean on me, I saw you crying

Put your shy hands on my waist

 _taeyangi gamchuljineun mollado_  
geu jarie bitnago itgetji  
itji mayo jeo byeolcheoreom  
bitnadeon yaksok geuttaeye uril

Even if the sun hides

You will shine

Don’t forget the promise

That shines like the stars

 

After awhile, Sanha pulled away and got up from his laying position, gesturing for Rocky to lay down, which the rapper complied, before opening his arms for the maknae to slip in. They could barely fit in the couch, since they were in the two-seater one instead of the bigger couch that lay parallel (but this was their favorite couch that enabled cuddling close), however, they both didn't mind the tight fit.

 

"Thank you," Sanha whispered against Rocky's neck. Rocky didn't ask what for, because in his opinion, Sanha didn't even need to thank him for anything. He would gladly do anything and everything for him.

 

"Go to sleep, baby," Rocky muttered against Sanha's forehead, leaving his lips there as he tightened his hold around Sanha. He felt Sanha nod.

 

"Love you," he heard Sanha say before he felt him slump, indicating that his tiredness finally pulled him to what Rocky hoped was dreamland.

 

 

Sanha was their always smiling and hyperactive member. Together with MJ, they were often the reason why the others were laughing and having fun. As the youngest, he never failed to tease and cheer the others up when they were down. Rocky knew that sometimes Sanha pressured himself too much for being the youngest of the group, always working hard to be at par with the others. Sanha had always made them all happy and without him, Astro would never be the same.

 

So it was sad to see a drained version of Sanha.

 

As Rocky held a sleeping Sanha in his arms, he couldn't help but sing the rest of the song.

 

_suman gaji saenggakgwa_

_bultumyeonghan miraedo_

_nega isseo jigeumdo balkge bitnago isseo_

_cham gomawo naege balkeun byeori dwaejwoseo_

Though there are countless thoughts

And unclear futures

I’m shining right now because of you

Thank you for being my bright star

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love socky so much and this happened


End file.
